Ghost
by KagomeXKurama12
Summary: Looks like a heart break for Amelia. What will she do when she catches Ichijo with another woman? Read and find out


I don't own Vampire Knight or the song Ghost by Fefe Dobson. I only own my OC Amelia.

* * *

Amelia had run away from Ichijo's room. "I can't believe him! Why? Why would he do this to me?" she asked as tears started to fall. "Maybe things would be better if I was gone," she mumbled to herself.

_just like a go-go-go-ghost _

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost _

_Now I'm gone in your photograph _

_I bet you wish you could get me back _

_Now I'm stuck in your memory _

_A mistaken identity_

_

* * *

_

In Ichijo's room, he was making out with Toya. They soon broke apart for air and he smiled at her. He was facing the door and could've sworn he saw Amelia. He shrugged it off and continued his makeout session with his new girl.

_What's her name? _

_What's she like? _

_Does she know that you'll never treat her right? _

_What's her name? _

_What's she like? _

_Do you leave her in the middle of the night? _

_You act like you just saw a ghost _

_I watch you getting way too close _

_Now I know why you're never there _

_Now I know so it's my turn to disappear_

_You act like you just saw a ghost _

_I caught you (Caught you) _

_Now I know _

_Now I know why you're never there _

_Now it's my turn, watch me disappear _

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost _

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost _

_

* * *

_

Amelia had stolen one of Zero's anti-vampire guns. "Maybe now I can be a true ghost. I'll haunt him wherever he goes," she said with a tear falling as she pulled the trigger. The loud bang made Ichijo and Toya break apart, "What was that?" she asked. "Probably nothing," he replied as they went back at it.

_The only gift that you ever gave _

_Was that you let me just get away _

_I hope I haunt you in every dream_

_And you feel a little misery _

_What's her name? _

_What's she like? _

_I should warn her that you'll never do her right _

_All your games _

_All your lies _

_I need to tell her maybe I can change her mind _

_

* * *

_

Toya and Ichijo went out daily. They were looked at as the cutest couple. Little did they know that one of their classmates had killed themselves. "Ichijo, may I speak with you?" Kaname asked. Ichijo nodded and gave Toya a peck on the cheek, "I'll be right back." She nodded and stood there. Ichijo walked a ways away with Kaname, "What is it?" he asked. "Amelia, she's dead," Kaname told him before walking away. Ichijo blinked a few times, "That can't be, I just saw her a few days ago," he mumbled to himself. Ichijo put on his cheery face and walked back over to Toya, "So, what did Kaname-sama need?" she asked. "It was nothing," he replied as they went about their day.

_You act like you just saw a ghost _

_I watch you getting way too close _

_Now I know why you're never there_

_Now I know so it's my turn to disappear_

_You act like you just saw a ghost _

_I caught you (Caught you) _

_Now I know _

_Now I know why you're never there (Never there) _

_Now it's my turn, watch me disappear _

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost _

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost _

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost _

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost _

_Now you see me _

_Now you don't _

_You must've thought I'd never go _

_Thanks to you I'm taking back my soul _

_

* * *

_

After a few months Toya got a phone call. "I'm leaving," she told him. "But why? What have I done wrong?" Ichijo asked. "Don't lie to me you cheater I know everything! Amelia called me and told me all about you and your cheating ways!" "Wait what? But…but," he couldn't get the words out as Toya walked away. "She's dead…how could she have told you?"

_You act like you just saw a ghost _

_I watch you getting way too close _

_Now I know why you're never there (Never there) _

_Now I know so it's my turn to disappear (Disappear) _

_You act like you just saw a ghost _

_I caught you (Caught you) _

_Now I know _

_Now I know why you're never there (Never there) _

_Now it's my turn, watch me disappear _

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost _

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost _

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost _

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost _

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost _

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost _

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost _

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost_


End file.
